


Additional Time

by JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon/pseuds/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shows up again! This adventure isn't like the rest, there are lives to save, secrets hidden and finally a truth unraveled. But does it go smoothly for the old Time Lord? Like usual, let's say there's a bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additional Time

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't my usual Johnlock fanfic! I wrote this a while ago but I sort of forgot about it. I'm hoping on more fanfic a in this pairing and also trying out some of my other OTPs.

Of course, it had to be him. It couldn't be anyone else. None of his companions had been a problem since he wasn't attracted to the human female population. It had to be the one that refused to come with him.   
Even with this, he had to tell the father. The OTHER father. The rejection still hurt more than anything, but it had to be done. It's not like the Doctor actually harboured any hopes about Captain Jack staying with him this time. He was just a man that had seen too much and was too broken after everything he witnessed to ever have somebody stay forever like Jack could but wouldn't. It was too much to hope for, even for him.   
That was how the tenth Doctor found himself outside of Torchwood 3 in Cardiff waiting for Captain Jack Harkness.   
It didn't take long, considering all the cameras surrounding the base. For Jack, it must have been years since he had seen the Doctor, but for the Doctor, it had been mere weeks, 2 and a half weeks to be precise. The Doctor watched Jack walk up to the box quickly with a smile on his face, ready for an adventure probably.   
The door to the TARDIS opened with a snap of The Doctors fingers. Jack walked in like he owned the place, he wasn't completely wrong.   
"Doc!" The immortal man before him beamed. "Took you long enough."   
"How long has it been for you, Jack?" Jacks smile faltered a little at that but then straightened out.   
"Four years. You?"  
"A couple of weeks."  
"Why are you here Doc?"  
The Doctors heart fell a little. He had hoped that this conversation could be put off after an adventure. Maybe he could lie like usual. That sounded alright.  
"Just wanting to see how you are. And maybe go visit that planet with those glowing rain clouds and those fish that we saw that one time." The Doctor gave Jack a smirk as he went to put in the coordinates.  
Jack laughed that brilliant laugh. Maybe the Doctor couldn't do this. No, he could and he would.   
The TARDIS shuddered to a stop on the glowing planet. Jack ran to the nearest lake and jumped in, it wasn't that far considering the planet was mostly made out of lakes. The Doctor laughed at his antics and made his way to the edge of the water, knowing that the contents of the lake water would be bad for the baby if he went in for too long.   
The day past in a haze, Jack was splashing around while the Doctor would watch and laugh as they told jokes back and forth, sharing stories and memories. When the day finally decided to wrap up, the danger started. Now, this planet wasn't abandoned by any means, but this part was rarely visited by the locals. So when the Doctor heard steps approaching their location, he grew worried. Minutes after he first heard the steps, they stopped and so did Jack, looking behind the Doc.   
"Doc..." Jacks voice was quiet and scared. No way should that man be scared.   
A chuckle came from behind him, the Doctor shook in fright, the pregnancy and the secrecy and everything together scared him and the thought of his baby and Jack in danger scared him so much.   
He turned around slowly, the feet of the thing behind him were definitely not the locals. It's toes were ugly, that's the only thing that the Doctor saw and thought before he was picked up and thrown into the water with a force that could not be rivalled. His body was thrown into the water and he hit the bottom into no time, his head hitting something. This wasn't good. The top of the water was so far away, it kept getting darker even though he knew it wasn't really. He was just drowning. His baby, Jacks baby, Jack. He knew he only brought pain, but Jack would be okay. It was really dark now.   
A hand grasped his wrist, although he was too out of it too feel, he was pulled from the bottoms of the lake and was tugged to the shore. The Doctor found himself moments later clutching his stomach and crying out. Jack was holding him close and murmuring words that the Doctor could t comprehend in his current state. The faint heart beat of his child was even fainter than before, he couldn't lose his child. This was his only piece of Jack that wouldn't leave him. That couldn't leave him.   
After about an hour of the Doctors state, he calmed with Jack stroking his hair. His child was still alive, barely. The shock from the mysterious creature and the throwing into the water thing along with the chemicals that reside in the planets water would definitely be traumatic for the baby, especially with how young it was.   
"Let's get you into the TARDIS shall we." The Captain lifted the skinny Time Lord and stepped over the body of an unrecognizable alien. The med bay wasn't that far from the control room, so Jack carried the Time Lord to it and made him as comfortable as possible while the Doctor clutched his stomach the entire time.  
"Are you okay Doc?" The Doctor nodded. "Do you need anything?" The Doctor hesitated, then nodded very much like a child who was caught doing something bad.   
"What is it? What do you need?" The Doctors bottom lip wobbled and his eyes started to shine. He pointed towards an earthy looking machine that Jack recognized as an ultrasound. Confused, Jack got the machine and brought it over.   
"Doc?" The Time Lord ignored Jack. "Doc?" The Doctors hands trembled as he got the ultrasound ready, so much that he dropped a piece of the earth equipment. Jack caught it and the Time Lords hands. "Doc?! What is it? Tell me!"   
The skinny man looked into Jacks eyes, searching for something, something that he didn't find by the look on his face. Finally the Doctor just gave up, slumping over into Jack and then moving onto his pillow. His eyes were shiny with water, his bottom lip trembled and he was shaking slightly.   
"Come on Doc, you can tell me."   
"I... I didn't come back to just bring you to a planet." The slow and quiet statement didn't surprise Jack. "Do you remember the last time you saw me? And the... Things.... We did?" Jack nodded, he would never forget that night.   
"What does it have to do with this right now Doc?"   
"I'm pregnant." The Captain stood still beside the the Doctor.  
"Is it mine?" The Doctor nodded.   
Jack let go of the Doctors hand without realizing it, thinking and reviewing what the Time Lord just revealed. It didn't register until 3 minutes later that the Doctor was crying and sobbing. Jack quickly sat beside the man and held him close. In the Doctors state of mind in the moment, he didn't realize who was hugging him so he trembled and hung on to Jack.   
"I know you won't love me, but please don't hate me..." Jacks heart broke at that as the alien carrying his child broke down in his arms.   
"Sshhhhhh Doc, it's ok. I could never hate you." These words calmed the Doctor little by little.   
The Doctor wasn't ready but he knew he never would be so he lifted his head and looked into Jacks eyes. "You don't hate me?" Jack half-smiled at the Time Lord and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb carefully.   
"How could I hate someone that has a part of me inside them?" That statement made the Doctor start crying all over again and look even more miserable than before.   
"What's wrong now Doc?" Jack didn't think the Doctor could shed anymore tears but he was wrong.  
"The only reason you don't hate me is because your child is inside of me! That's what's wrong Jack!"   
"Doc! I don't hate you. I would never hate you even if our child wasn't inside of you."  
"But you refused to come with me before, you don't want to be with me.... I-I hurt you." The tears kept falling from those ancient eyes.  
"I refused to go with you because I had feelings for you and I thought you wouldn't want me after that night considering you acted like it didn't even happen. You didn't hurt me though." The Doctors eyes widened, tears still spilling out at an alarming rate.   
"But-" he was cut off by Jacks hand on his mouth.  
"No." Brown doe eyes looked at the Captain with hope shimmering with the not yet shed tears. "Our child is growing inside of you, the Time Lord that I love." More tear tracks were made in the next few seconds while Jack kept his hand gently on his loves mouth.   
"Now isn't it time you finally kissed me honey?" Jack smirk was set in place

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Any questions, comments or concern are welcome! I wrote this on my iPad so I don't know whether or not my autocorrect corrected or need correcting. Thanks again!


End file.
